


Too Troublesome

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: the Old Die too Young in Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Nara - Freeform, One Shot, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Shikaku - Freeform, Shikaku is in love, Whipped, Yoshino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in Nara Shikaku's relationship with Yoshino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Troublesome

Tha dark-haired jounin walked through the bustling streets of Konoha slowly. In fact, he seemed to be dragging on his feet.

He'd just gottenback from a three-week long mission the other day and he would have given anything to be back in bed for another few months. But no. The girl of his affections wanted him over and he had no choice lest he wanted to incur her wrath. Healing injuries induced by her was going to take more effort for him and the shinobi wards of the hospital never really had a good view of the clouds so he'd have to see her.

He really should have just gone after a civilian instead of a kunoichi. Better yet, he should have ignored his urges altogether. Maybe he should have stopped looking at the opposite sex altogether.

It was a sad truth that you don't regret things until they've been done.

He sighed to himself, "such a **troublesome** woman."

He passed by the Amaguriama to buy some chestnut candy and _mizu manju_. Better have something to have as an excuse for coming late.

He wondered why he bothered, though, because he knew that she'd **know** anyway.

* * *

He was right.

A kettle flew at him and hit him straight in the gut.

Dodging would have made her throw larger, heavier, expensive things. One kettle would be better.

He doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Shika-kun!" a small girl wrapped arms around his hip, ignoring her older sister who stood a few feet away, glowering at the newcomer.

"Hello, Kiyoshi," he greeted the child, standing up straight and taking her in his arms. He really liked the kid. She wasn't annoying him constantly. He figured he should enjoy her company until the day she starts to become one of the troublesome women.

She kissed his cheek and put her thin arms around his neck. "Did you get me anything?"

"I bought you those chestnut candies and _manju_ to share with your sister."

He looked up to the recently promoted kunoichi in her chuunin flak jacket and smiled sheepishly.

There was softness in her eyes when he did but she quickened a glare, not wanting him to think he was off the hook.

"You're late." She stated with hidden anger. She never got angry in front of Kiyoshi.

"I overslept," he admitted truthfully immediately. No sense lying to her. And he never could, anyway.

"Hmmph," she huffed, crossing her arms.

He put the child down and handed her the paper bag of treats. He pushed her towards the kitchen and she was only too happy to oblidge.

Once gone, his girlfriend growled. "I've been waiting for _hours_!"

He scratched the back of his head. Boy, if he ended up marrying her, he was going to have such a hard time.

He was taken aback by his own thoughts.

He'd never thought of marrying her. Sure it was one of his goals in life but he'd never thought of any of the girlfriends that he'd had and have as a _**wife**_.

He looked at her. Scowling, standing tall as if he wasn't two heads taller, domineering over him as he shrunk in the presence of her anger... She was too goddamn beautiful for her own good.

She was gonna be worth the lifetime of trouble for sure.

He smiled widely at her and it was a suprise. He knew better than tease her or mock her when she was mad at him.

 _There._ That was the softness in her that had drawn him in in the first place. It had been a lie, he found out. She was as rough and tough and hardened as any other kunoichi. But it was a part of her he would always covet. The softness and gentleness she had that she only gave people in too short doses in too few times and in the most unexpected moments.

He sighed and embraced her, planting a kiss on top of her head even as she pushed away from him, too strong for his own liking.

She was scowling again. But this time there was no real trace of anger behind her eyes.

"I'm still mad at you," she told him. "Don't think you can get off that easy."

He smirked now, reaching for his necklace; a metal chain with a simple silver ring hanging on it. It had been a family heirloom.

He took her hand and slipped it on a slender, calloused and perfect finger.

She gaped openly as he went past her to see if Kiyoshi had and candies left for him.

He ignored her angry calls as she went after him.

"Shikaku, you troublesome idiot!" She shrieked, catching up to his long strides. "I'm not marrying you!"

He spared her a glance, one eye closed.

"Of course you will," he said with utmost ease and confidence. "You'd haunt me to death with all your damn hollering. You certainly won't miss the chance to do it for every day of the rest of my life and pass up the opportunity of having actual power over me."

She blinked and stopped on her steps.

_Damn. What a self-conceited jerk._

She scowled again and once more caught up to him, reaching to pinch his ear. He cried in pain as she dragged him, not to the kitchen, but upstairs to her room.

"Don't think it's going to be easy for you to make me say yes just yet!" She scolded him. "You've got a long way to go! You probably have ten years or so to work for it!"

He groaned openly.

Nara Shikamaru was born not three years later.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this instead of working. :) There are litterally **too few** ShikaIno fics out here and even less Shikaku and Yoshino ones. This was written as I was trying not to fall asleep in my seat at work. So forgive me if it's not... well-written. xxx theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs


End file.
